


The Route To Their Destination

by zaoooni



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:49:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24927964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaoooni/pseuds/zaoooni
Summary: 因为某些不可抗力的原因，各种因缘际会使得诺克特和露娜有机会在只有彼此的陪伴下进行旅途。12年后的重逢，露娜本以为难以为继的生命，幸而得到了维系，而能够有这样的机会真真正正触碰到心念已久的人，即便这趟旅途是为了到达那既定的未来，亦义无返顾。另一边，诺克特也因为这命运的小小改变，获得了和露娜相互扶持相互理解的最珍贵的机会……-----FF15的BG中文粮实在是少之又少。加及本篇里两人的情感描写实在是太过晦涩不明，糖分太少，几乎都是刀。于是鼓起勇气第一次写文，来自割腿肉炖糖炖肉吃_(:3」∠)_  希望有幸坚持下去并完结（给自己立个flag///。
Relationships: Lunafreya Nox Fleuret/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Kudos: 4





	1. NOCTIS and LUNA

**Author's Note:**

> 在永夜之前，黄昏之间——  
> BGM: 夜に満ちる律べ（Moonlit Melodies）

「可恶！」

诺克提斯心里咂舌，这已经是今天的第三次了。他又一次运转魔力现出兵刃，幻影袭击向远处的使骸。刀刃狠狠地撞在【火焰巨人】那仿若秘银一般坚硬的外甲上， “ 邦 ” 的一声被弹开来。诺克提斯手臂振得发麻，只来得及在撞飞的空档里变移到另一侧的岩壁上，喘了口气，汲取所剩无几的精力，又攻向这铠甲巨人的后脑勺，同时抛起瞬间幻化出的巨剑，使出刚领会不久的天行步，在空中再次跃起，双手抓住巨剑猛地劈下。这一行动终于使得巨人失去平衡跪地，燃烧中的双爪撑向地面。

「再坚持一下，拜托了！」不知是向何方神灵祈祷，亦或是只是给自己鼓劲，诺克提斯无视已然空虚的体力，深吸一口气，然后稳住颤抖的手，握住魔法瓶使用了最后一个寒冰魔法进一步控制住巨人的行动。他甩出水晶状幻化而成的夺目巨剑从上而下挥砍入巨人的脖颈。这倾尽全力的一刀劈开了燃烧中的铠甲，一路砸下灭绝了这只使骸的「生机」。

“ 诺克特！ ” 伴随使骸消逝弥散的紫黑烟雾，身后传来焦急的声音。诺克提斯还不及抬头，一双颤抖的属于女孩的手捧住了他的脸。「啊，是露娜」诺克提斯、或者说诺克特紧绷的心弦松懈下来。她刚才藏身于巨人死角的巨岩后面，时不时趁交战的空隙发出魔法为诺克特掠阵，担心地看着他为了全力拉住巨人的注意力不停地幻影变移。

“ 诺克特 ……” 露娜颤抖着双唇，捧着男孩汗淋淋的面颊，贴着对方的额头，开始吟唱治愈魔法，

“ 孕育生命之星啊，请您……”

随即，男孩的手抚上她的，阻止了魔法。

“ 露娜，我没事 …… 稍微歇息一下就好了。 ”  诺克特轻声说道，并没有挪开额头，而是贴着露娜蹭了蹭，然后又醒悟到现在自己全身汗流浃背，想要环抱住对方的手不自在地顿了一下，轻轻将露娜的肩膀推开干笑道， “ 哈哈，我现在肯定臭烘烘的。 ”

“ 我不介意！ ”  露娜坚持上前，还是想为他治疗。

“ 这个魔法对你的身体负担太重了 ……” 诺克特安抚道， “ 我真的没事，再走一小段马上到下一个圣标了，我们今天就在那里休息好吗？ ” 

“ 那好吧，我的殿下。 ”  露娜妥协着轻柔地笑道。

“ 露娜！别、别这么称呼我。 ” 诺克特嘀咕着别开脸，耳朵和后颈变得红彤彤得。惹得露娜又不禁笑弯了眼，看着他走回使骸消逝的地方吸收遗留在地面上的一些元素结晶 —— 这些在过去随处可遇的魔法素材现在都变得珍贵起来，不能浪费分毫。

「今晚吃什么也要考虑一下了，希望前面能够运气好遇到河流或者干净的湖泊，也许可以钓点鱼给露娜改善一下伙食」诺克特一边展开手掌吸收着火元素，一边想着接下来的安排。这些对于他来说在过去从未是个需要分脑细胞的问题。「因为有他们在考虑这些啊 …… 」摆摆头，诺克提斯 · 曾经的 · 王子殿下努力想把依赖友人的想法甩出脑海。「不能再想下去了。还有露娜，我至少要能够照顾好她！」他在心里给自己鼓劲「虽然好像都是露娜在顾及我 …… 」接着又是被自己心灵重击，心情变得稍微有些低沉起来。

露娜弗雷亚·诺克斯·弗路雷，也许是这个世界上最后一位神巫，此时满心满眼都是不远处的王子殿下，她的未婚夫，最在乎的人。

她看着他，即便是满身泥泞，发型也无法维持精神挺翘的模样，对她来说也是这世上最耀眼的存在。

「幸好 …… 」露娜露出仿佛要哭泣一般的笑容，手不由自主地触碰着刚才两人接触过的额头，温柔地望着她的王子，她的王「幸好他还在」

是的，他们现在身边只有对方，在这望不尽边际的尼布尔海姆领土上相依为命，结伴而行。

TBC


	2. HAVEN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BGM: Somnus - Piano Collections

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感觉序章结尾有点矫情了，露娜的感觉把握不好。emmmm……总而言之，第二章！

——1 小时后 ——

即便是嘴硬如诺克提斯，也不得不暗自承认自己有点透支了 —— 他努力撑着疲惫的身子，向可能有圣标的方向望了一眼，在一座小山丘的背后隐约露出一束升上天空的白色烟雾状光芒。

「太好了，那个火车餐馆的老板没有骗我们」诺克提斯不禁松了一口气，眼角的余光看见露娜靠近过来。

“ 露娜，我们快要到了。 ” 他转过身，向着女孩说到。

“ 嗯，诺克特，真是太好了，我刚才也隐约能感受到圣灵的气息。今晚你终于能够好好休息 …… 圣标周围至少不会有使骸靠近。 ”  露娜露出疲惫的笑容，努力想使自己看起来不那么狼狈。「我能做到的，就像之前从因索姆尼亚逃脱后那样」她给自己又鼓了鼓劲， “ 我们还有些高级克莱因小麦和梅果，虽然没有乌尔瓦特梅果那样特殊的香气，也许我可以试着做一下家乡的梅果派，记得殿下小时候很喜欢。 ”  回忆起童年二人相伴的时光，露娜紧绷的情绪也稍稍松缓下来。

“ 嗯 …… 露娜，谢谢你，我很期待。 ”  诺克特再一次感谢命运让他仍有机会和这位坚强可爱的异国公主重逢。「啊啊，她是我的未婚妻真的太好了，也许这点需要感谢一下帝国？」他在心底自嘲，然后又回忆起甜点的事情，笑着回应道： “ 自从在戴涅布莱吃过一次之后，回到路西斯一直念念不忘。伊格尼斯看我这么喜欢，还一直尝试着还原做给我吃。哈哈，可以说我是吃着这个甜品长大的呢。 ” 

说到伊格尼斯，诺克特一直压抑自己不去想的事情也在心间冒了头，

“ 不知道他们现在到底如何了，是不是已经从帝国要塞安全离开 ……”

“ 诺克特 ……” 露娜担忧地看了看她的王子，不知道怎么安慰才好，可惜她对现在的情况也是一头雾水。

根据这几天的探讨，他们只知道自从诺克提斯碰触水晶之后，就陷入了一片白色的光芒失去了意识，之后感觉过了不知多久，再睁开眼就看到本以为在契约水神利维坦之后就消失的露娜倒在他的身边。而他们的所处的地方既不是帝国要塞塔深处的水晶旁，周围的景象也和水之都特莱布涅的风貌捏相距甚远，硬要和诺克特去过的地方相比较的话，唯有和之前坐火车前往帝国首都的途中经过的矿山废墟相近 —— 环顾四周只见无尽的荒漠丘陵和杂草，几乎没有人烟。诺克特曾试着用手机等通讯方式联系伊格尼斯、格拉迪奥和普伦普特他们，但是手机在帝国的领土上实在无法接受到信号，最后只能无奈放弃了。幸好在水都的时候，未来的侍卫官长伊格尼斯为了以防万一，让诺克特用幻影魔法收纳了一些野外露营的简易工具，还给王子装备上必要的药剂和食材，这才令诺克特和露娜没有在这突如其来的旅途之初因为物资不足而窘迫。

露娜这边的经历也同样匪夷所思。她在利维坦之战中为了唤醒王墓招来幻影剑，接着又因治愈诺克特耗尽了自己的魔力，躯体则在哥哥雷布斯的眼前化作光芒消散，化作灵体跟随在诺克特的身边，准备为了最后击败星之疾病的载体化身艾丁 · 路西斯 · 切拉姆而贡献最后一份力量 —— 本该是这样。

「是水晶传送了我们吗？」露娜弗雷雅，时任长达八年的 EOS 大陆尊贵的神巫大人暗忖道，「可是这是为了什么呢？」

传说中沉睡在水晶中的剑神巴哈姆特，据诺克特的回忆，他应是还未见到，所以也没有通过誓约拿到剑神之证。露娜想到这儿，抬头看了看天色，月亮已经渐渐升起，偏西的一侧有一片黑乌乌的云雾向它飘去，随着一阵风吹过，月亮因为这团黑雾若隐若现，仅有的光线变得更加晦暗了。「得再快一点，赶在夜深之前到达圣标，不然殿下的身体会承受不住的」露娜皱紧了眉头，握了握手中半充作拐杖支撑疲惫身体的逆矛，跟着诺克特继续向前走去。

幸运的是，两人在黑夜里又前行了不到一个小时翻过了最后一座丘陵，之前隐约可见的圣标出现在了眼前。

“ 露娜，你还好吗？再坚持一下，我们马上就要到了！ ” 诺克特回头牵住露娜的手腕，想要加速前进 “ 噢！该死！ ” 诺克特发现他们和圣标之间的地面随着他们的接近开始渗透出紫黑色的不详物质 —— 这是使骸出现的前兆！他犹豫了半秒不到，又立即伸出手臂半抱住女孩的腰， “ 抓紧我，我们位移过去！ ”  不及思索太多，诺克特深吸口气抽调所剩无几的魔力发动幻影位移，带着露娜显现在圣标露台的边缘。

“ 啊！ ” 露娜落地的时候，半个人在边缘外边，恍惚间向岩边倒去。

一双手揽过了她的腰，抱紧了她。

“……”

“……”

从怀中人身上传来的温暖与胸腔感受到的纤柔令本想放松的手又不由自主地紧了紧，诺克特在这一瞬间突然感觉空缺被填满了，那些被无数失去、无奈所凿空的部分涌入微热的水，又像是无尽长夜里穷尽其目最终望见的那一束云层见投下的温柔月光。

过了仿佛一生或是一瞬，她也抬起双手环抱住了他，依偎在男孩的怀中。

远处传来使骸嘶吼的声音，却无法打破此时此刻的他们。在圣标那冰蓝色的火光照映中，两人的身影不分彼此，享受着片刻的温暖。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 又是短小，短小就是我_(:3」∠)_ 
> 
> 接下来预定加两篇 Extra Chapter（脑洞：
> 
> \- 夜游水之都，偶遇露娜
> 
> \- 故事开始前的某个夜晚，没有找到圣标的两人，在一处隐蔽的洞窟中躲避使骸


	3. Extra Episode - Before and After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 故事开始前，刚刚重逢不久的两人，为了找寻伙伴和水晶的线索共同踏上未知的旅途，中的短篇小故事。

—— 某一瞬间，氤氲之中，喜欢升华成爱

===

「啊……真的不一样」露娜芙蕾雅不自觉地又看着男人的背影出神了。

确切的说，是背肌。

诺克提斯并没有格拉迪奥那般壮硕的肌肉，但也绝非力不能逮的白斩鸡。与之相反作为第一顺位的王储，在这多事之秋他注定和安稳享乐无缘——从很小的时候开始诺克提斯就必须拿起剑锻炼自己的武艺而作为未来之王必备的能力之一。因此，虽然看着纤瘦，露娜芙蕾雅知道那件骷髅暗纹的黑色T恤底下的躯体是如何纹理分明，肌肉流畅的线条又是怎样顺着动作紧绷和舒展、充满魅力。

「不小心又走神了……」

露娜芙蕾雅眨眨眼，随着水晶碎裂般的清脆声响眼前的幻象被打断，是诺克提斯结束了一轮速攻瞬移回到左前方的岩石上。她突然察觉自己注视得太明显了，连忙低下头，然后又觉得欲盖弥彰，只得装作不经意看了站在高处的诺克提斯一眼，又看向被暂时击退的怪物，一拄逆矛对着怪物所在的方向释放了冰魔法，希望能够冻住怪物给诺克提斯争取一些时间休息。

「……」诺克提斯在岩石上半蹲下来，抬起手擦了擦快流到眼睛里的汗液，他从刚才就一直感觉背后注视的热度，不知为何，他知道那视线是露娜的，「露娜芙蕾雅」他在心底更正道，犹豫了一下觉得不是个好时机搭话，又沉默着开始新一轮进攻。

「露娜」这个称呼其实来自于他小时候对露娜芙蕾雅名字的发音错误，后来变成了两人之间的爱称……没有告诉王子殿下的是，露娜很喜欢这个称呼。

对于诺克提斯来说，他们的初次相见有些模糊不清了。原因很多，其中最关键的是当时的他刚刚经历了使骸的袭击，伤口疼痛实在无法分心顾及到王子的礼仪，更别提注意到站在母亲和哥哥身旁的特涅布莱公主殿下。

虽然特涅布莱是个很美的地方，还有最喜欢的爸爸陪伴在身边（要知道在路西斯的时候这样的时机十分稀少），他仍然为身在不熟悉的地方而感到紧张——使骸造成的致命伤几乎带走了男孩的性命，对于一个只有八岁的他来说实在是负担过重，本来活泼爱笑的他也变得沉默起来。雷吉斯看在眼里十分心疼，于是介绍和王子年龄最为相近的露娜芙蕾雅，年长四岁的特涅布莱公主，邀请两人再次互相介绍，变得熟悉了起来。每日的相处再加上公主的温柔和耐心渐渐抚慰了男孩紧绷的心，使得他放开了心防。两人无话不说，除了睡觉，几乎一直在一起。可惜之后发生的帝国袭击事件令他们不得不分隔两地，十二年都没有机会相见。不过幸好露娜的爱犬普莱娜和安布拉其实是神使，可以穿过空间和时间为两人传递信件——用互相约定的笔记本。即便没有言明，这本红皮笔记本承载了许多许多二人之间的回忆还有成长，早已不约而同地成为诺克提斯和露娜芙蕾雅的无价至宝。

其实在不久之前，露娜对诺克提斯的印象也许还停留在当初的那个小男孩那儿，直到真正再次相遇、结伴而行的现在……

「他……长大了」露娜芙蕾雅眼睛虽然看着怪物，却还是有些心不在焉。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这几天看了官方小说《未来黎明》感觉自己写下的露娜OOC太严重了_(:3」∠)_ 自我封闭中……


End file.
